epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Stephen King vs RL Stine - Epic Rap Battles of Gomery Season 1
Welcome to the second installment of Epic Rap Battles of Gomery. Today, it's author, and previous ERB contestant, Stephen King, versus author of the Goosebumps series, R.L. Stine. I didn't have an ITunes cover for this one. I'll add it in when I get one. Until then, I hope you enjoy the battle! Zach Sherwin as Stephen King Somebody. Probably Chris again as R.L. Stine The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY!! STEPHEN KING!! VS!! R.L. STINE!! BEGIN!! R.L. Stine: You're in for a night full of fright when you step up tp R.L. Stine! This battle just started and victory is already mine! Your novels are about as scary as a Berenstain Bears book! I'd say the scariest thing about you is how ugly you look! Listeners beware! You're in for a true scare! But not from this piece of trash who's fame is going nowhere! I'd say you had a chance but that would be a lie! So why don't you do us all a favor: Say Cheese and Die! Stephen King Call yourself a glitch becuause you're starting to bug me! Look at yourself in a mirror, and you're calling me ugly! You're a sub par author; I've got the best novels around! Vicious like Cujo, I'm here to put this chump underground! Tell your listeners to brace themselves for what I can come up with! Let my bibliography tell you who the better writer is! Are You Terrified Yet? You can't handle my style! After I'm done destroying you, I'll make you walk The Green Mile! R.L. Stine: Welcome to HorrorLand! Here, you shall meet your demise! If you think you can take me, then you're in for a surprise! You better leave this fight, King, for this beating implies That you are one writer than I highly despise! Hundreds of horror fiction books, your short stories can't compare! I've read CreepyPastas that have given me more of a scare! Compared to my books, your little creatures are nothing but chumps! I'm the King of horror fiction and I'll give you Goosebumps! Stephen King: I won't bring my books into this; I'll just crush you myself! I collect respect; Your books collect dust on a shelf! You lost to MCP, what makes you think you can beat me? I'm taking you to Fright Camp! Maybe you'll learn how to be scary! You're a failure as a writer! Better quit while you're ahead! I've slaughtered you and now I'm leaving you here for dead! I'm the best! Just deal with It! You're second-rate compared to me! Go back to writing children's books, I'm scaring everybody silly! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF GOMERY!! Who won the battle? Stephen King R.L. Stine Which battle should I do next? Christopher Robin and Winnie the Pooh vs. Calvin and Hobbes Deadpool vs. Deathstroke E.T vs. Alf Adam Levine vs. Nate Ruess Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts